Digimon Adventure:The New Story
by abilspendabo1
Summary: Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di dunia digital. Apa yang para Digidestined generasi pertama harus lakukan? Disini, para digimon dapat berevolusi mencapai level Mega. Jadi, baca terus fanfic ini, ya.. Dan jangan lupa reviewnya..
1. Chapter 1

**The New Adventure**

**Chapter 1 : The Returning of Evil Digimon**

**Author : abilspendabo1**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei, dan Bandai. Dan bukan**

** sepenuhnya milik saya**

* * *

Summary :

2 tahun berlalu sejak anak – anak terpilih mengalahkan Apocalymon. Tapi, tidak ada yang menduga telah terjadi sesuatu pada dunia digital setelah anak – anak terpilih kembali ke dunia mereka. Musuh baru pun muncul, apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia digital dan anak – anak terpilih beserta digimonnya?

Chapter 1 : The Returning of Evil Digimon

2 tahun berlalu sejak para Digidestined mengalahkan Apocalymon yang berusaha menghancurkan dunia digital. Di kediaman Koushiro, ia seperti sedang mengutak – atik laptopnya. Saat itu juga, dia melihat e-mail masuk ke dalam laptopnya. Ia membukanya, dan ternyata e-mail tersebut berasal dari Gennai.

'Anak – anak terpilih, berkumpullah segera di rumahku sekarang. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di dunia digital.'

-Gennai-

Setelah menerima e-mail itu, Koushiro langsung menghubungi teman – temannya yang juga sesama Digidestined.

"Moshi – moshi, Taichi-san. Ini aku, Koushiro."

"Oh, kau Koushiro. Ada apa?"

"Taichi-san. Tolong beritau yang lain untuk segera berkumpul di rumahku. Ada sesuatu yang penting yang akan aku bicarakan pada kalian."

"Oh, OK."

Taichi POV

Aku baru saja pulang sekolah. Dan aku langsung menerima telpon dari Koushiro. Dia memintaku untuk memberitau pada yang lain untuk berkumpul di rumahnya. Aku pun langsung menghubungi Yamato, Sora, Mimi, dan Jou. Aku pun langsung menuju ke apartemenku untuk memberitaukan ini pada Hikari.

"Tadaima.."

"Oh, Onii-chan. Kau baru pulang."

"Ya. Oh, ya Hikari. Setelah ini kita harus berkumpul ke rumah Koushiro. Katanya, ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dia bicarakan pada kita semua."

"Oh, begitu, ya Onii-chan. Baiklah, aku mau ganti pakaian dan menguhubungi Takeru."

Yamato POV

Aku dihubungi Taichi. Katanya, kita semua harus berkumpul di rumah Koushiro secepatnya. Aku langsung beritau itu pada Takeru dan menyuruhnya agar cepat – cepat ganti pakaian.

"Takeru, ayo ganti pakaianmu! Kita harus segera ke rumah Koushiro."

"Sabarlah, Onii-chan. Aku juga udah mau ganti pakaian."

Sora POV

Aku diberitau Koushiro. Katanya, ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan pada kita semua. Aku pun langsung pergi berpamitan pada Ibuku.

"Okaa-san, aku mau pergi ke rumah Koushiro."

"Ada apa, Sora?"

"Tidak tau, Tapi, katanya sesuatu yang penting."

"Ya sudah, pergilah!"

"Arigatou, Okaa-san."

Normal POV

Akhirnya, mereka secepatnya ke rumah Koushiro untuk mencari tau apa itu sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dibicarakan olehnya. Tepat jam 15.00, mereka sampai di rumah Koushiro.

Koushiro POV

Tepat jam 15.00, mereka tiba dan berkumpul di rumahku.

"Ada apa, Koushiro?" tanya Taichi-san padaku.

"Aku baru saja mendapat e-mail dari Gennai-san. Katanya, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di dunia digital setelah kita meninggalkannya."

"Dan, kita disuruh Gennai-san untuk segera berkumpul ke rumahnya segera." lanjutku.

"Jadi gitu."

"Yoush, minna. Kita akan ke dunia digital."

"Tapi, bagaimana kita ke sana?"

"Kita akan memakai cara yang sama dengan saat kita pertama kali pergi ke sana."

Normal POV

Tepat setelah itu, mereka menaiki sebuah bus dan segera berangkat dimana mereka pertama kali pergi ke dunia digital. Ketika mereka sampai..

"Digivice, bawa kami ke dunia digital." seru Taichi.

Dan, seperti yang mereka duga, ada ombak besar yang menelan mereka dan membawa mereka ke dunia digital seperti saat mereka pertama kali pergi ke dunia digital.

**Server Continent 15.00**

Mereka pun tiba dengan selamat di Benua Server. Mereka langsung mencari keberadaan rumah Gennai.

**Rumah Gennai 15.00**

Gennai POV

Mereka datang. Aku pun menyapa mereka.

"Selamat datang, Erabareshi kodomotachi. Ayo, cepat masuk. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian."

Aku langsung mengajak mereka untuk masuk ke ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup besar untukku dan mereka. Aku langsung mengambil dokumen yang sepertinya sudah lama sekali yang ada di rak.

"Ini. Tentang ini."

"Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah sebuah ramalan dunia digital dimana dikatakan disitu bahwa suatu saat, musuh – musuh kalian akan bangkit sekali lagi dan mengacaukan dunia digital."

"Ee… . Mereka semua." kata mereka bersamaan.

"Tidak. Kalian harus berhadapan dengan VenomVamdemon dan Dark Masters."

"Dan kalian harus mengalahkan mereka sekali lagi dan mengembalikan keadaan dunia digital seperti semula."

Normal POV

"Yoush, minna. Ayo kalahkan mereka semua!" seru Taichi.

"Ehm.. " seru mereka semua.


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Adventure**

**Chapter 2.1 : The Resurrected Digimon King, VenomVamdemon**

**Author : abilspendabo1**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei, dan Bandai. Dan bukan**

** sepenuhnya milik saya**

* * *

Summary :

2 tahun berlalu sejak anak – anak terpilih mengalahkan Apocalymon. Tapi, tidak ada yang menduga telah terjadi sesuatu pada dunia digital setelah anak – anak terpilih kembali ke dunia mereka. Musuh lama pun muncul kembali, apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia digital dan anak – anak terpilih beserta digimonnya?

**Oh, ya Minna-san. Di fanficku ini, nanti ada beberapa special chapter yang kuambil ide ceritanya berdasarkan anime Digimon Adventure. Tapi, kujamin ceritanya bakalan beda dari animenya. Dan, dalam fanfic ini, ada chapter yang aku pecah menjadi 2 part. Tetep baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya.**

Chapter 2.1 : The Resurrected Digimon King, VenomVamdemon

**Di luar Rumah Gennai 15.05**

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan ke luar rumah Gennai untuk mencari musuh mereka yang telah diceritakan oleh Gennai tadi. Mereka pun terus berjalan hingga waktu berlalu cepat.

**Forest of Server Continent 18.00**

Mereka pun kelelahan. Dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di hutan hingga pagi hari.

Taichi POV

"Minna, apa kalian kelelahan?"

"Iya, Taichi. Kami kelelahan dan butuh istirahat." kata Koushiro.

"Ya udah, kita istirahat dulu di hutan ini, setelah itu kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita esok hari."

"Emm.." seru mereka.

Yamato POV

Akhirnya, kami pun istirahat di hutan. Dan, kami sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan melakukan apa.

"Minna-san. Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat disini dan membagi tugas?"

"Ya. Baiklah."

"Baik. Jadi, aku akan mencari kayu bakar, Sora dan Mimi akan mencari buah – buahan di hutan, Jou akan memancing ikan bersama Takeru, dan Taichi, Hikari, dan Koushiro akan menjaga tempat ini selagi kita pergi."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kerjakan, minna!" seru Taichi.

Aku pun pergi dan langsung mencari kayu bakar yang bisa aku temukan. Tentu saja, aku ditemani partnerku, Gabumon. Aku dan Gabumon langsung mencari kayu bakar di hutan.

Mimi POV

Aku dan Sora bertugas untuk mencari buah – buahan di dalam hutan. Kami mencari sebanyaknya yang cukup untuk semua orang.

"Sora-san, tolong ambilkan buah itu."

"Baiklah."

Aku dan Sora berjalan semakin dalam ke hutan untuk mencari buah – buahan.

Takeru POV

Aku memancing di sekitar danau di hutan bersama Jou-san. Dan, tentu saja aku dan Jou-san ditemani oleh partner kami, Patamon dan Gomamon. Gomamon juga ikut membantu kami dengan menangkap ikan dengan menyelam ke danau.

"Jou-san, sepertinya umpan kita dimakan ikan."

"Oh, ya. Ayo tarik, Takeru!"

"Emm… . 1.. 2.. 3.. . Yay, kita mendapatkan ikan."

Hikari POV

Aku bertugas untuk menjaga tempat kami bersama Taichi-niichan dan Koushiro-san. Aku dan Taichi-niichan bersantai sambil memandangi langit yang penuh bintang, sedangkan Koushiro-san sedang sibuk mengutak – atik laptopnya.

"Taichi-niichan, apa kau menyukai Sora-san?"

"Eh, Hikari. Kenapa kau tanya seperti itu padaku?"

"Karena, selama ini kau begitu peduli dengan Sora-san. Jadi, apa kakak beneran suka sama Sora-san?"

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Aku tidak menyukainya, kok."

"Jangan bohong, kak. Dosa tau."

"Enggak, kok, Hikari-chan. Aku beneran nggak suka sama dia."

"Ya, udah. Kakak nggak bohong, kan?"

"Beneran, Hikari. Aku nggak suka sama dia, kok."

"Awas, kak. Kalau kakak beneran suka sama dia, berarti kakak udah bohong sama aku."

"Iya, ya."

**Forest of Server Continent 18.50**

Normal POV

Akhirnya, mereka semua kembali ke tempat mereka setelah mereka mendapatkan cukup banyak makanan untuk mereka makan.

"Hoi, minna. Kami sudah kembali. Dan, kami membawa makanan yang cukup untuk kalian."

"Oh, ya udah. Ayo kita mulai makan."

"Emm…"

**Forest of Server Continent 19.00**

Koushiro POV

"Oh, kenyangnya. Hari ini kita makan banyak sekali."

"Iya." kata Taichi-san.

Aku pun mengutak – atik laptopku. Dan, akhirnya aku mencoba memakai video call di laptopku. Aku pun mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang. Dan, akhirnya ada seseorang yang menghubungiku. Ternyata, itu Gennai-san.

"Oi, minna. Ada panggilan video call di laptopku. Dan, ternyata itu Gennai-san. Ayo, kemari!"

Mereka semua berkumpul di depan laptopku.

-Gennai-

'Erabareshi kodomotachi, ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian. Ada bahaya yang sedang mengancam kalian. Ka.. an ha.. ber.. ti.. – ha.. . Oh, a.. gang.. la.. . Ka.. an.. ha.. menga.. Ven.. Vam.. mon.. .'

Normal POV

Setelah mendapatkan video call dari Gennai-san, mereka pun terkejut tentang apa yang barusan mereka dengar.

"VenomVamdemon? Jadi, kita harus mengalahkannya lagi?" tanya Hikari.

"Lagi?" tanya Yamato.

**Maaf, ya.. Minna-san.. Baru update chapternya sekarang. Soalnya saya masih sibuk dengan kesibukan di Dunia Nyata. Setelah chapter ini, aku akan update chapter lain secepat mungkin. Ok, minna..?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Adventure**

**Chapter 2.2 : The Shining Light, Ophanimon**

**Author : abilspendabo1**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei, dan Bandai. Dan bukan**

** sepenuhnya milik saya**

* * *

Summary :

2 tahun berlalu sejak anak – anak terpilih mengalahkan Apocalymon. Tapi, tidak ada yang menduga telah terjadi sesuatu pada dunia digital setelah anak – anak terpilih kembali ke dunia mereka. Musuh lama pun muncul kembali, apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia digital dan anak – anak terpilih beserta digimonnya?

Chapter 2.2` : The Shining Light, Ophanimon

**Forest of Server Continent 19.05**

Setelah mendengar kabar itu dari Gennai-san, mereka pun terkejut dan mendadak menjadi takut. Mereka menjadi heran mengapa digimon seperti dia bangkit kembali. Tapi, suasana itupun berubah menjadi suasana mencekam setelah beberapa saat kemudian.

"Erabareshi kodomotachi…" kata suara misterius.

"Hoi. Anata wa dare?" Tanya Taichi.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak mengenaliku lagi setelah pertemuan kita yang terakhir." jawab suara misterius itu.

"Ha… Masaka.. Omae wa.."

"Ya.. Aku adalah VenomVamdemon."

Mendadak, langit pun berubah menjadi sangat gelap. Membuat suasana makin mencekam..

"Anak – anak terpilih. Kali ini ku pastikan kalian mati di tanganku."

"Yoush, minna. Ayo lawan dia!" seru Taichi.

"Emm.."

"Agumon.. **warp shinka..** WarGreymon.."

"Gabumon.. **warp shinka.. **MetalGarurumon.."

"Piyomon.. **shinka.. **Birdramon.."

"Birdramon..** cho shinka..** Garudamon.."

"Tentomon.. **shinka..** Kabuterimon.."

"Kabuterimon.. **cho shinka..** AtlurKabuterimon.."

"Palmon.. **shinka..** Togemon.."

"Togemon.. **cho shinka.. **Lilymon.."

"Gomamon.. **shinka..** Ikkakumon.."

"Ikkakumon.. **cho shinka.. **Zudomon.."

"Patamon.. **shinka.. **Angemon.."

"Angemon.. **cho shinka.. **HolyAngemon.."

"Tailmon.. **cho shinka.. **Angewomon.."

"Ikuzo, minna!" seru Taichi.

"Emm.."

"**Gaia Force..**"

"**Cocytus Breath..**"

"**Shadow Wing..**"

"**Horn Buster..**"

"**Flower Cannon..**"

"**Hammer Spark..**"

"**Heaven's Gate..**"

"**Holy Arrow..**"

Semua digimon menyerangnya bersamaan. Tapi, tidak ada serangan yang berhasil mengenainya selain **Heaven's Gate** milik HolyAngemon dan **Holy Arrow **milik Angewomon.

"Sekarang giliranku.. **Venom Infuse..**"

Serangan itu pun langsung mngnai semua digimon anak – anak terpilih. Dan, serangan itu membuat para digimon lemah dan membuat mereka de-digivolve menjadi tingkat anak – anak (tentu saja kecuali Angewomon yang de-digivolve menjadi tingkat dewasanya).

"Rasakan itu, anak – anak terpilih." kata VenomVamdemon.

"Bagaimana ini, semua digimon menjadi lemah dan de-digivolve setelah terkena serangan itu."

Setelah mengetahui situasinya menjadi seperti ini, Hikari pun maju menghadapi VenomVamdemon. Tiba – tiba, secara ajaib muncul cahaya mengelilingi tubuh Hikari dengan terangnya hingga VenomVamdemon merasa silau dengan cahaya itu. Begitu pun dengan anak – anak terpilih.

"VenomVamdemon, digimon sepertimu tidak pantas untuk dibangkitkan." kata Hikari.

"Hahaha.." tawa VenomVamdemon.

"Sekarang, rasakanlah seranganku ini.. **Tyrant Savage..**"

"Hikari.."

Seketika itu juga, Digivice dan Crest Hikari bersinar terang. Dan itu pun terjadi..

"Tailmon.. **warp shinka..** Ophanimon.."

"Ha.. Tailmon wa.. shinkashita? Ophanimon?" kata Hikari terheran - heran.

"Hikari.. Cahayamu yang bersinarlah yang membuatku berubah lagi.. Sekarang, aku bisa mengalahkannya." kata Ophanimon.

"VenomVamdemon, aku akan mengalahkanmu.." lanjut Ophanimon.

"Hahaha… Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengalahkanku? Sekalipun kau berubah, tetap saja kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku." kata VenomVamdemon.

"Kita lihat saja nanti.. **Eden's Javelin..**"

Saat Ophanimon meluncurkan serangannya, tiba – tiba sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan mata tercipta. Setelah Ophanimon menyerangnya dengan serangannya itu, seketika itu juga VenomVamdemon menjadi data dan hilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya cahaya itu tadi.

"Wah, Hikari bisa mengalahkannya. Kau hebat Hikari." kata Mimi.

"Ha.. Hikari. Kenapa kau tidak melakukan itu sejak dulu. Mengubah Tailmon menjadi Ophanimon." kata Taichi.

"Demo, Onii-chan.. Aku juga tidak tau mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi pada Tailmon.." kata Hikari.

"Ya, sudah.. Yang penting VenomVamdemon sudah kalah dan kita sekarang bisa istirahat dengan tenang." kata Yamato.

"Tapi, kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Koushiro.

"Mungkin, Gennai-san tahu tentang ini. Jadi, kuputuskan kita akan pergi ke rumah Gennai-san besok pagi." kata Taichi.

Akhirnya, mereka beristirahat hingga besok pagi.


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Adventure**

**Chapter 3 : The Resurrected Dark Masters, Chaos Mode**

**Author : abilspendabo1**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei, dan Bandai. Dan bukan**

** sepenuhnya milik saya**

* * *

Summary :

2 tahun berlalu sejak anak – anak terpilih mengalahkan Apocalymon. Tapi, tidak ada yang menduga telah terjadi sesuatu pada dunia digital setelah anak – anak terpilih kembali ke dunia mereka. Musuh lama pun muncul kembali, apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia digital dan anak – anak terpilih beserta digimonnya?

Chapter 3 : The Resurrected Dark Masters, Chaos Mode

Setelah anak – anak terpilih dan digimon mereka mengalahkan VenomVamdmeon, mereka istirahat dengan tenang. Dan, akhirnya pagi pun menyambut mereka.

**Forest of Server Continent 07.00**

Taichi POV

Aku pun masih tertidur, sekalipun pagi sudah menyambut kami.

"Hoaamm.." Aku menguap.

"Hoi, minna. Bangun.."

Mereka pun bangun setelah aku mengatakan itu. Mereka pun bangun terduduk sambil mengumpulkan nyawa mereka yang tadi masih berkeliaran kesana kemari.

"Taichi, kenapa sih kamu bangunin kita. Kita, kan masih ngantuk?" kata Yamato.

"Hoi. Ini udah pagi tau." kataku.

"Ayo, kita berangkat." sambungku.

"Kemana?" tanya Yamato.

"Ya, ke rumah Gennai-san. Kemana lagi coba."

"Bisa aja kamu bilang kalau kita ke mana gitu." kata Yamato.

"Hei. Sejak kapan aku gitu sama kalian?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo, kita berangkat. Keburu siang, nih. Mana perjalanan kita jauh, lagi."

**Deep Forest of Server Continent 07.45**

"Aduh.. Lelahnya. Minna-san, gimana kalau kita istirahat disini dulu?"

"Ah, baiklah.. Kita istirahat dululah." kata Yamato.

Normal POV

Mereka pun beristirahat di dalam hutan. Tapi, tiba – tiba, mereka mendengar suara yang tampak familiar di telinga mereka.

"Erabareshi kodomotachi.. Lama tak berjumpa." kata suara misterius itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Taichi.

"Apa kau tidak mengenaliku, anak – anak terpilih?" tanya suara itu.

"Tunggu dulu.. Kau itu, kan.. Piemon.." kata Koushiro.

"Iya. Kau pintar sekali, bocah. Kau bahkan mengenali suaraku." kata Piemon.

Piemon dan lainnya sesama anggota Dark Masters pun muncul secara tiba – tiba di depan mereka.

"Ya. Bokutachi wa Dark Masters.." kata Piemon.

"Piemon.." seru mereka bersamaan.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tampak berbeda?" tanya Taichi.

"Hati – hati, Taichi-san. Setelah dia dibangkitkan, ia menerima bentuk baru, yaitu Chaos Mode." kata Koushiro.

"Ya. Itu benar, anak – anak terpilih. Kami memiliki bentuk baru setelah dibangkitkan. Baiklah, akan aku perkenalkan diri kami yang baru." kata Piemon.

"Yang pertama, sang penguasa lautan yang baru, MetalSeadramon Chaos Mode." kata Piemon.

"Selanjutnya, sang penguasa hutan yang baru, Pinocchimon Chaos Mode." Lanjut Piemon.

"Yang ketiga, sang penguasa wilayah kota yang baru, Mugendramon Chaos Mode." sambung Piemon.

"Dan, yang terakhir, sang penguasa kegelapan yang baru, aku sendiri, Piemon Chaos Mode." kata Piemon sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, gitu. Ya udah. Ayo, semuanya. Lawan mereka." seru Taichi.

"Emm.."

"Agumon.. **warp shinka.. **WarGreymon.."

"Gabumon.. **warp shinka..** MetalGarurumon.."

"Piyomon.. **shinka.. **Birdramon.."

"Birdramon.. **cho shinka..** Garudamon.."

"Tentomon.. **shinka..** Kabuterimon.."

"Kabuterimon.. **cho shinka.. **AtlurKabuterimon.."

"Palmon.. **shinka..** Togemon.."

"Togemon.. **cho shinka.. **Lilymon.."

"Gomamon.. **shinka..** Ikkakumon.."

"Ikkakumon.. **cho shinka..** Zudomon.."

"Patamon.. **shinka.. **Angemon.."

"Angemon.. **cho shinka..** HolyAngemon.."

"Tailmon.. **warp shinka.. **Ophanimon.."

"Ikuzo, minna. Ayo serang mereka." seru Taichi.

"Emm.."

"**Gaia Force..**"

"**Cocytus Breath..**"

"**Shadow Wing..**"

"**Horn Buster..**"

"**Flower Cannon..**"

"**Hammer Spark..**"

"**Heaven's Gate..**"

"**Sefirot Crystal..**"

Piemon pun langsung menyerang mereka..

"**Trump Sword II..**"

Serangan itu langsung mengenai mereka semua dan langsung membuat mereka de-digivolve menjadi kecil kembali.

"Gomen, Taichi. Aku tidak bisa melawannya." kata Koromon.

"Gomen, Hikari. Aku tidak bisa mengenainya." kata Plotmon.

"Tidak apa – apa, Plotmon." kata Hikari.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dulu dari sini." kata Taichi.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kita pergi dulu. Lagipula digimon kita sudah kelelahan." kata Sora.

"Aku bisa membantu kalian, pi." kata Piccolomon yang tiba – tiba datang.

Piccolomon pun langsung menciptakan sebuah gelembung yang tidak terlihat yang akan membawa para Digidestined pergi jauh dengan tongkatnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi, pi. Aku akan melawan mereka, pi." kata Piccolomon.

"Anak – anak terpilih, pergilah." seru Piccolomon.

Piccolomon pun menghadapi Dark Masters..

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan melawan kami? Kami ini digimon Mega sedang kau itu Cuma digimon Ultimate." kata Piemon.

"Ku peringatkan, ya. Meskipun aku Ultimate, tapi, setelah melawan kalian, aku udah bisa berubah tau." kata Piccolomon.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau kau memang niat mau melawanku."

"Oh, ok."

"Piccolomon.. **warp shinka..** Gryphonmon.."

"**Trump Sword II..**"

"**Supersonic Voice..**"

"Ha, bagaimana kau bisa menghindari seranganku?" kata Piemon.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku kan setingkat denganmu." kata Piccolomon.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyerangmu sekali lagi.. **Masquerade..**"

"**Supersonic Voice..**"

"**Trump Sword..**"

"**Supersonic Voice..**"

"**Trump Sword II..**"

Dan, setelah Piemon melancarkan serangan yang terakhir itu, terpancar sebuah cahaya dari serangan itu yang membuat Gryphonmon menjadi data dan langsung hilang bak ditelan Bumi bersamaan dengan hilangnya cahaya itu. Dan, setelah itu, para Digidestined tidak mengetahui nasib Piccolomon. (Anak – anak terpilih tidak tau kalau Piccolomon bisa berubah)


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Adventure**

**Chapter 4A : The Chaos Metal Dragon, MetalSeadramon Chaos Mode**

**Author : abilspendabo1**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rating : K+ **

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei, dan Bandai. Dan bukan**

** sepenuhnya milik saya**

* * *

Summary :

2 tahun berlalu sejak anak – anak terpilih mengalahkan Apocalymon. Tapi, tidak ada yang menduga telah terjadi sesuatu pada dunia digital setelah anak – anak terpilih kembali ke dunia mereka. Musuh lama pun muncul kembali, apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia digital dan anak – anak terpilih beserta digimonnya?

Chapter 4A : The Chaos Metal Dragon, MetalSeadramon Chaos Mode

Setelah mereka diselamatkan oleh Piccolomon (Gryphonmon), mereka pun terus berjalan ke rumah Gennai. Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah pantai yang sangat familiar bagi mereka. Ya, iu pantai yang terhubung ke rumah Gennai.

**Beach of Server Continent 12.00**

Taichi POV

Kami pun akhirnya sampai.

"Minna, ayo istirahat dulu."

"Tapi Taichi-san, kita sebentar lagi sampai ke rumah Gennai-san." kata Koushiro.

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi, kita harus istirahat dulu, kan? Kita kan capek."

"Ya, Koushiro-kun, kita lebih baik istirahat dulu." kata Sora.

"Ba.. Baiklah." kata Koushiro.

**Beach of Server Continent 12.30**

Normal POV

Mereka pun istirahat. Tapi, tak lama kemudian..

"Erabareshi kodomotachi.."

"Me.. Metal.. MetalSeadramon." kata Koushiro.

"Chigai. Watashi wa MetalSeadramon janai wa, demo watashi wa MetalSeadramon Chaos Mode."

"Gomen, ne. Aku lupa." kata Koushiro.

"Anak – anak terpilih, aku akan membunuh kalian." kata MetalSeadramon Chaos Mode.

"Kami tidak bisa mati semudah itu. Kau ingat kalau kami anak – anak terpilih, kan?" kata Taichi.

"Tapi, kalau kau ingin membunuh kami, kami juga akan membunuhmu." lanjut Taichi.

"Yoush, minna.. Ayo kalahkan dia." kata Taichi.

"Emm.."

Mereka pun bertarung. Dan..

"Agumon.. **warp shinka..** WarGreymon.."

"Gabumon.. **warp shinka..** MetalGarurumon.."

"Piyomon.. **shinka.. **Birdramon.."

"Birdramon.. **cho shinka..** Garudamon.."

"Tentomon.. **shinka..** Kabuterimon.."

"Kabuterimon.. **cho shinka..** AtlurKabuterimon.."

"Palmon.. **shinka..** Togemon.."

"Togemon.. **cho shinka..** Lilymon.."

"Gomamon.. **shinka..** Ikkakumon.."

"Ikkakumon.. **cho shinka..** Zudomon.."

"Patamon.. **shinka.. **Angemon.."

"Angemon.. **cho shinka..** HolyAngemon.."

"Tailmon.. **warp shinka..** Ophanimon.."

Mereka pun menyerangnya..

"**Gaia Forece..**"

"**Cocytus Breath..**"

"**Shadow Wing..**"

"**Horn Buster..**"

"**Flower Cannon..**"

"**Hammer Spark..**"

"**Heaven's Gate..**"

"**Sefirot Crystal..**"

Mereka menyerangnya bersamaan. Tapi, serangan – serangan itu tidak berarti apa – apa bagi MetalSeadramon Chaos Mode. Dan, setelah mereka menyerang dia, ia pun ganti menyerang mereka.

"**Ultimate Stream..**"

Serangan itu langsung mengenai mereka. Dan membuat digimon mereka terluka parah dan de-digivolve. Tiba – tiba, Whamon dan Divermon datang untuk menolong anak – anak terpilih beserta digimon mereka. Dan membiarkan mereka untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah Gennai sedangkan mereka berdua menangani MetalSeadramon Chaos Mode.

"Erabareshi kodomotachi, biar kami yang menghadapinya disini sementara kalian pergilah ke rumah Gennai." kata Whamon.

"Tapi, gimana nasib kalian? Kami tak mau kalian mati. Termasuk kamu, Whamon." kata Taichi.

"Tapi, kalian juga sudah tidak bisa mengahadapinya lagi. Jadi, sebaiknya kalian pergilah ke rumah Gennai selagi masih ada waktu." kata Whamon.

"Baiklah." kata Taichi.

Anak – anak pun bergegas pergi ke rumah Gennai.


	6. Chapter 6

**The New Adventure**

**Chapter 4B : The Reliable Digimon, Vikemon**

**Author : abilspendabo1**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei, dan Bandai. Dan bukan**

** sepenuhnya milik saya**

* * *

Summary :

2 tahun berlalu sejak anak – anak terpilih mengalahkan Apocalymon. Tapi, tidak ada yang menduga telah terjadi sesuatu pada dunia digital setelah anak – anak terpilih kembali ke dunia mereka. Musuh lama pun muncul kembali, apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia digital dan anak – anak terpilih beserta digimonnya?

Chapter 4B : The Reliable, Vikemon

**Out of Gennai's Home 12.40**

Mereka terus berlari sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah Gennai.

"Gennai-san.. Gennai-san.." kata Taichi.

"Oh, chotto matte, yo.." kata Gennai.

Gennai pun mendekati pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Dan, ia pun membuka pintunya.

"Oh, anak – anak terpilih. Silahkan masuk." kata Gennai.

"Oh, arigatou na Gennai-san." kata Mimi.

Koushiro POV

Aku pun masuk ke rumah Gennai-san. Dan, ketika kami sampai di dalam, kami pun langsung menyampaikan pertanyaan kami.

"Gennai-san, sebenarnya kami kesini untuk menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Gennai.

"Begini. Sebelum kami sampai disini, kami melihat evolusi Mega dari Tailmon. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi? Bagaimana dia bisa berubah menjadi Mega?"

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Aku belum menceritakannya pada kalian."

"Apa itu?"

"Jadi begini. Setelah para digimon jahat dibangkitkan, digimon kalian memperoleh kekuatan dari empat penguasa Dunia Digital yang kekuatannya di segel oleh mereka. Mereka memberikan kalian sisa kekuatan mereka dengan harapan kalian bisa mengembalikan keadaan dunia ini. Sebab itu, Tailmon dan digimon kalian memperoleh kekuatan untuk berubah ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi lagi, yaitu tingkatan Mega." kata Gennai.

"Oh, jadi itu yang terjadi. Arigatou, Gennai-san."

Tak lama setelah itu…

"Hoi, erabareshi kodomotachi.. Kalian dimana.. Lawanlah aku.." seru MetalSeadramon Chaos Mode.

"Shimatta.. Dia sudah sampai disini.."

Normal POV

MetalSeadramon pun sampai di rumah Gennai dan ingin melawan anak – anak terpilih. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan keluar rumah Gennai dan melawan MetalSeadramon Chaos Mode.

**Out of Gennai's Home 12.50**

"Erabareshi kodomotachi, dimana kalian.. Lawanlah aku.." kata MetalSeadramon Chaos Mode.

"Kami disini, MetalSeadramon. Dan kami akan melawanmu juga." kata Taichi.

"Pastikan kalau kalian tidak akan lari lagi kali ini." kata MetalSeadramon Chaos Mode.

"Oh, tentu saja ." kata

"Ikuzo, minna.." seru Taichi.

"Emm.."

"Agumon.. **warp shinka..** WarGreymon.."

"Gabumon.. **warp shinka..** MetalGarurumon.."

"Piyomon.. **shinka.. **Birdramon.."

"Birdramon.. **cho shinka..** Garudamon.."

"Tentomon.. **shinka..** Kabuterimon.."

"Kabuterimon.. **cho shinka..** AtlurKabuterimon.."

"Palmon.. **shinka..** Togemon.."

"Togemon.. **cho shinka..** Lilymon.."

"Gomamon.. **shinka..** Ikkakumon.."

"Ikkakumon.. **cho shinka.. **Zudomon.."

"Patamon.. **shinka..** Angemon.."

"Angemon.. **cho shinka.. **HolyAngemon.."

"Tailmon.. **warp shinka..** Ophanimon.."

"**Gaia Force..**"

"**Cocytus Breath..**"

"**Shadow Wing..**"

"**Horn Buster..**"

"**Flower Cannon..**"

"**Hammer Spark..**"

"**Heaven's Gate..**"

"**Sefirot Crystal..**"

MetalSeadramon Chaos Mode menerima semua serangan itu. Tapi, dia tidak terluka parah.

"**Ultimate Stream..**"

Dia mulai menyerang mereka. Dan, digimon mereka pun de-digivolve. Digimon mereka sepertinya terluka cukup parah. MetalSeadramon Chaos Mode menyerang mereka terus menerus. Akhirnya, sebuah cahaya mengelilingi tubuh Gomamon. Digivice dan Crest milik Jou bersinar.

"Gomamon.. **warp shinka..** Vikemon.."

"Vi.. Vikemon? Are wa.. Watashi no dejimon ka?" kata Jou.

"Apa ini yang dikatakan oleh Gennai-san?" kata Taichi.

"Baiklah, MetalSeadramon. Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu."

"Oh. Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena berani menentangku."

"**Arctic Blizzard..**"

"Ha.. . Apa ini. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku."

"**Mjolniir..**"

"Oh, tidak."

"Rasakan serangan terakhirku."

"**Viking Axe..**"

"Tidak.."

Setelah itu, MetalSeadramon Chaos Mode berubah menjadi data dan terhapus dari pandangan mereka. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan 2 lawan mereka. Masih ada beberapa musuh lagi yang jauh lebih kuat. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke hutan. Tempat dimana Pinocchimon berada.


	7. Chapter 7

**The New Adventure**

**Chapter 5.1 : The Deadly Playing Games with Pinocchimon Chaos Mode**

**Author : abilspendabo1**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei, dan Bandai. Dan bukan**

** sepenuhnya milik saya**

* * *

Summary :

2 tahun berlalu sejak anak – anak terpilih mengalahkan Apocalymon. Tapi, tidak ada yang menduga telah terjadi sesuatu pada dunia digital setelah anak – anak terpilih kembali ke dunia mereka. Musuh lama pun muncul kembali, apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia digital dan anak – anak terpilih beserta digimonnya?

Chapter 5 : The Deadly Playing Games with Pinocchimon Chaos Mode

**In the Forest of Server Continent 13.30**

Taichi POV

Setelah mengalahkan MetalSeadramon, kami memutuskan untuk berlari menuju ke hutan. Tempat di mana Pinocchimon berada. Setelah berlari cukup lama, tibalah kami di sebuah rumah yang tampak tak asing bagi kami. Ya, itulah rumah milik Pinocchimon.

"Minna, kita istirahat di dalam rumah itu dulu."

"Tapi, Taichi-san. Apa kamu sudah lupa kalau rumah itu milik Pinocchimon?" ujar Koushiro.

"Temtu saja aku masih mengingatnya."

"Tapi, kenapa kamu menyuruh kami untuk istirahat di dalamnya?" tanya Mimi.

"Karena kalau dilihat – lihat, rumahnya kosong. Lagian, kita kan cuma sebentar."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." kata Yamato.

Normal POV

Akhirnya, Taichi dan kawan – kawan masuk ke dalamnya. Ketika masuk, di belakang mereka tampak sesosok digimon misterius.

"Hehehe…. . Kalian telah masuk perangkapku." ujar sosok digimon itu.

Mereka masuk ke dalam hingga mereka menemui sebuah tempat yang tepat untuk istirahat.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat di sini dulu." kata Taichi.

"Hai…" kata mereka semua.

Akhirnya, mereka semua beristirahat kecuali Sora dan Piyomon yang sebelumnya telah meminta izin untuk berkeliling sejenak.

Sora POV

Aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling daripada beristirahat. Aku berjalan menyusuri setiap bagian rumah. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di bagian rumah paling atas. Beruntung sekali di sini ada jendela. Aku mencoba untuk melihat ke luar rumah. Tampak di luar ada digimon yang tak asing bagiku. Pinocchimon.

"Gawat, Piyomon. Kita harus memberitahukan ini pada semuanya."

"Memberitahukan apa, Sora?" tanya Piyomon.

"Ini, perangkap untuk kita. Kita harus memberitahukan ke semuanya dan segera keluar dari rumah ini." kata Sora dengan ekspresi panic.

"Baiklah, ayo, cepat!" seru Piyomon.

Normal POV

Akhirnya mereka berdua berlari menuju tempat semula.

"Minna, kita harus keluar dari sini secepatnya." kata Sora.

"Ada apa, Sora?" tanya Taichi.

"Rumah ini adalah perangkap bagi kita. Kita harus keluar sebelum semuanya terlambat." kata Sora.

"**Bullet Hammer…**"

Rumah itu langsung runtuh dengan sekali serangan. Dan, anak – anak itu pun terjatuh ke jurang misterius yang sangat dalam.

* * *

**Gomen, ne, minna-san. Baru bisa update chapternya. Soalnya author masih sibuk di dunia nyata. Kemudian, author ucapkan sebesar - besarnya dan sebanyak - banyaknya kepada para pembaca yang udah menambahkan fanfic ini ke daftar favorit dan yang telah menjadi follower dari fanfic ini... Tetap baca dan review, ya... ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**The New Adventure**

**Special Chapter : The Legend of the Resurrected Digimons**

**Author : abilspendabo1**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei, dan Bandai. Dan **

**bukan sepenuhnya milik saya**

* * *

Summary :

2 tahun berlalu sejak anak – anak terpilih mengalahkan Apocalymon. Tapi, tidak ada yang menduga telah terjadi sesuatu pada dunia digital setelah anak – anak terpilih kembali ke dunia mereka. Musuh lama pun muncul kembali, apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia digital dan anak – anak terpilih beserta digimonnya?

Special Chapter : The Legend of the Resurrected Digimons

**In Nowhere 14.00**

Normal POV

Mereka akhirnya mendarat di sebuah daratan. Mereka tidak tahu mereka ada di mana. Hingga akhirnya suara yang tak asing bagi mereka terdengar.

"Hai, anak – anak terpilih. Ada apa kalian ke sini?" tanya sosok yang memasuki tubuh Hikari.

"Hikari?" tanya Taichi dengan bingung.

"Apa kalian masih mengingatku, anak – anak terpilih? Aku merupakan suara yang sama saat waktu itu." kata sosok itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yamato.

"Iya. Kalian ada apa datang ke sini? Apa ada yang ingin kalian ketahui dariku?" tanya sosok itu.

"Oh, iya. Kami ingin menanyakan satu hal padamu." kata Jou.

"Apa itu?" tanya sosok itu.

"Iya. Jadi, setelah kami meninggalkan dunia digital, apa yang terjadi dengan dunia ini?" tanya Taichi.

"Kalau itu yang ingin kalian tanyakan, aku akan beritahukan pada kalian. Baiklah, ayo, ikut aku." kata sosok itu.

Tiba – tiba, daratan itu berubah menjadi gelap layaknya malam hari tanpa sinar bulan dan bintang. Kemudian, kegelapan itu berganti dengan sebuah kuil kuno. Kemudian, mereka melihat ada seseorang yang tampak asing. Dia memakai topeng.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sora.

"Dia itu Kaisar Digimon. Dialah yang merusak keamanan dunia digital. Lihatlah apa yang ia lakukan." kata sosok itu.

"Di-dia… Punya crest seperti kita? Jadi, dia juga anak – anak terpilih?" tanya Yamato saat terkejut ketika ia mengeluarkan crest miliknya.

"Iya. Dulunya, dia merupakan anak – anak terpilih seperti kalian." kata sosok itu.

"Dulunya? Memangnya, apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?" tanya Mimi.

"Iya. Dulunya dia merupakan anak – anak terpilih. Hingga akhirnya, di dalam hatinya muncul kegelapan yang mengubahnya menjadi Kaisar Digimon." kata sosok itu.

"Minna, lihat apa yang dilakukannya." kata Sora.

Kaisar Digimon itu terlihat memasukkan crestnya ke sebuah lubang. Kemudian…

"Bangkitlah, digimon jahat yang telah mati. Bangkitlah… ." kata Kaisar Digimon.

Kemudian, crest itu tampak bersinar terang dan lambat laun berubah menjadi semakin gelap dan menggelap. Kemudian, tampak sekumpulan bayangan yang kemudian menyebar ke luar.

"I-itu, kan… Piemon…" kata Jou.

Kemudian tampak bayangan yang lain berubah menjadi digimon.

"Sudah selesai." kata Kaisar Digimon.

"Baiklah, digimon – digimonku. Aku punya perintah yang harus kalian lakukan." lanjut Kaisar Digimon.

"Apa itu, Kaisar-sama?" tanya Piemon.

"Kalian harus memporak porandakan dunia digital. Kalau ada yang menghalangi, kalian musnahkan saja. Kalian mengerti?" ujar Kaisar Digimon.

"Baik. Kami mengerti." kata mereka bersama.

Mereka langsung pergi. Kemudian, Kaisar Digimon berjalan ke luar. Sosoknya tiba – tiba berubah menjadi bayangan dan menghilang tiba – tiba begitu ke luar. Kemudian, tampilan tadi langsung berubah menjadi daratan tadi.

"Itulah, yang terjadi, anak – anak terpilih. Segera setelah digimon itu bangkit, mereka langsung membangun daerah kekuasaan mereka." kata sosok itu.

Kemudian, daratan tadi berubah menjadi dunia digital yang tampak hancur karena digimon itu. Setelah itu, berubah kembali seperti daratan semula.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kalian untuk pergi." kata sosok itu.

"Tunggu dulu…" kata Taichi.

"Sayonara…" kata sosok itu.


	9. Chapter 9

**The New Adventure**

**Chapter 5.2 : The Lovely Bird, Hououmon**

**Author : abilspendabo1**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rating : K+**

**Discalimer : Semua karakter di sini milik Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, dan Toei. Bukan**

**sepenuhnya milik saya**

* * *

Summary :

2 tahun berlalu sejak anak – anak terpilih mengalahkan Apocalymon. Tapi, tidak ada yang menduga telah terjadi sesuatu pada dunia digital setelah anak – anak terpilih kembali ke dunia mereka. Musuh lama pun muncul kembali, apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia digital dan anak – anak terpilih beserta digimonnya?

Chapter 5.2 : The Lovely Bird, Hououmon

Setelah mereka melihat apa yang terjadi dengan dunia digital saat mereka meninggalkannya, mereka akhirnya kembali ke hadapan Pinocchimon.

**In the Forest of Server Continent 15:00**

Sora POV

Setelah kami melihat (lebih tepatnya diperlihatkan) sendiri apa yang terjadi pada dunia digital setelah kami tinggalkan, kami langsung kembali ke tempat di mana kami melawan Pinocchimon.

"Kalian memang anak – anak terpilih yang hebat, ya. Kalian bisa keluar dari rumah itu bahkan sebelum rumah itu hancur." kata Pinocchimon.

"Apa? Sebelum hancur? Apa yang kau maksud, Pinocchimon?"

"Iya. Kalian hebat sekali. Di saat – saat terakhir, kalian bisa keluar dengan selamat." kata Pinocchimon/

"Bagaimana bisa? Padahal kami tahu kalau rumah itu telah hancur." gumam Taichi dalam batin.

"Ah, sudahi saja percakapan ini, Pinocchimon. Apa kau siap menghadapi kami?" ujar Jou dengan yakin.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah siap dari tadi…" kata Pinocchimon.

"Baiklah, ayo, berubahlah, minna…" kata Taichi.

"Ehm…"

"Agumon… warp shinka… WarGreymon…"

"Gabumon… warp shinka… MetalGarurumon…"

"Piyomon… shinka… Birdramon…"

"Birdramon… cho shinka… Garudamon…"

"Tentomon… shinka… Kabuterimon…"

"Kabuterimon… cho shinka… AtlurKabuterimon…"

"Palmon… shinka… Togemon…"

"Togemon… cho shinka… Lilymon…"

"Gomamon… warp shinka… Vikemon…"

"Patamon… shinka… Angemon…"

"Angemon… cho shinka… HolyAngemon…"

"Tailmon… warp shinka… Ophanimon…"

"Minna, serang dia sekarang…" seru Taichi.

"Ok…."

Mereka menyerang Pinocchimon bersama – sama.

"**Gaia Force…**"

"**Cocytus Breath…**"

"**Shadow Wing…**"

"**Horn Buster…**"

"**Flower Cannon…**"

"**Viking Axe…**"

"**Heaven's Gate…**"

"**Sefirot Crystal…**"

Mereka menyerang Pinocchimon bersama. Tetapi, setelah semua serangan diluncurkan, Pinocchimon tetap berdiri dengan tegak.

"Apa – apaan kalian ini? Apa ini semua kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh anak – anak terpilih? Baiklah, sekarang giliranku untuk menyerang. **Bullet Hammer... **." ujar Pinocchimon.

Semua digimon terkena serangan itu. Mereka terluka cukup parah. Tapi, Pinocchimon kemudian menyerang mereka lagi.

"**Flying Cross Cutter…**"

Dan, akhirnya semua digimon pun de-digivolve menjadi bentuk In-Training nya. Di saat semuanya mulai menyerah, dengan semangat Sora berdiri menghadapi Pinocchimon.

"Pinocchimon, kalau kamu bertingkah seperti itu terus, kamu tidak akan punya teman." kata Sora.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, aku akan musnahkan kalian. Kalian juga tidak cocok menjadi temanku." kata Pinocchimon.

"Kalau begitu, kamu juga tidak cocok menjadi temanku. Kau tidak tahu apa artinya mencintai seseorang dan mengasihi satu sama lain. Kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri." kata Sora.

Tiba – tiba, crest Sora bersinar dengan terangnya. Begitu juga digivice nya yang bereaksi terhadap crest nya.

"Piyomon… warp shinka… Hououmon…"

"Hououmon…" seru Sora.

"Pinocchimon, kau telah menyia – nyiakan kesempatan untuk memiliki teman." kata Hououmon.

"Aku akan membuatmu sadar dengan cintaku. Rasakan ini… **Star-Light Explosion…** ." seru Hououmon.

Pinocchimon terserang serangan Hououmon tersebut. Setelah serangan itu selesai, para Digidestined terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Pinocchimon? Apa kau benar – benar Pinocchimon?" tanya Taichi dengan heran.

"Iya. Aku berubah menjadi Pinocchimon yang sebenarnya. Berkat serangan Hououmon tadi, aku berubah menjadi baik sekarang." kata Pinocchimon.

Hououmon pun langsung de-digivolve menjadi Pyokomon.

"Ayo, anak – anak terpilih. Aku akan menemani kalian untuk melawan Mugendramon. Kalian ikuti aku." kata Pinocchimon.

Akhirnya, mereka pergi mengikuti Pinocchimon untuk melawan Mugendramon yang wilayah kekuasaannya tak jauh dari situ.

* * *

**Hoi, minna-san… Pasti kalian kaget, kenapa Pinocchimon berubah menjadi baik. Baiklah akan author jelaskan. Jadi, serangan Hououmon, yaitu Star-Light Explosion tadi mampu memurnikan kejahatan yang ada di musuhnya. Jadi, Pinocchimon yang tadinya jahat berubah menjadi baik. Ya udah, itu hanya sekedar info dari author… Tetap baca dan jangan lupa review, ya… ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**The New Adventure**

**Chapter 6.1 : The King of Etemon, KingEtemon**

**Author : abilspendabo1**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rating : K+**

**Discl****a****imer : Semua karakter di sini milik Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai, dan Toei. Bukan**

**sepenuhnya milik saya**

* * *

Summary :

2 tahun berlalu sejak anak – anak terpilih mengalahkan Apocalymon. Tapi, tidak ada yang menduga telah terjadi sesuatu pada dunia digital setelah anak – anak terpilih kembali ke dunia mereka. Musuh lama pun muncul kembali, apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia digital dan anak – anak terpilih beserta digimonnya?

Chapter 6.1 : The King of Etemon, KingEtemon

Setelah Pinocchimon berubah menjadi baik, anak – anak terpilih pun pergi ke tempat kekuasaan Mugendramon. Tetapi, di tengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan MetalEtemon.

"Moki… Moki…." seru MetalEtemon.

"I-itu, kan… MetalEtemon…" kata Mimi.

"Kamu tahu siapa dia, Mimi?" tanya Taichi.

"Iya. Dia digimon yang Joe-san dan SaberLeomon lawan ketika kita berpisah." jelas Mimi.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi, dia juga bangkit kembali?" tanya Yamato dengan heran.

"Moki… Moki…" kata MetalEtemon sambil menoleh ke arah suara anak – anak terpilih.

"Wah, ada kalian di sini. Apa kalian mau melawanku?" ujar MetalEtemon.

"Anak – anak, kalian sebaiknya lari. Biar aku yang melawannya." kata Pinocchimon.

"Tapi, Pinocchimon, kami tidak bisa meninggalkanmu.." kata Sora.

"Cepatlah. Kalian lari dari sini. Biar aku yang melawannya.

"Tapi…" kata Sora.

"Sora-san, sebaiknya kita turuti saja apa katanya.." kata Hikari.

"Baiklah. Pastikan kau menyusul kami, ya, Pinocchimon.." kata Sora.

"Em… Baik.. Ku pastikan akan segera menyusul kalian." kata Pinocchimon.

Melihat anak – anak terpilih pergi, MetalEtemon pun hendak menyusul mereka.

"Eh, mau kemana kau, MetalEtemon. Aku ini lawanmu." kata Pinocchimon.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Akan ku lawan kau. Apa kau siap melawanku, hah?" ujar MetalEtemon.

"Tentu saja aku siap. Bahkan, aku yakin bahwa aku ada untuk hari ini. Yaitu, melawanmu." kata Pinocchimon.

"Oh, sombong sekali kau. Baiklah, aku mulai…" ujar MetalEtemon.

MetalEtemon mulai menyerang Pinocchimon. Tapi, dengan mudahnya Pinocchimon menahan serangannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku. **Bullet Hammer…**" ujar Pinocchimon.

Serangan Pinocchimon mengenai MetalEtemon. Tetapi, segera setelah itu, MetalEtemon menyerang balik Pinocchimon.

"**Mega Punch…**"

Serangan itu mengenai Pinocchimon. Pinocchimon pun langsung berdiri dan menyerang MetalEtemon.

"**Bullet Hammer…**"

"**Mega Punch…**"

"**Flying Cross Cutter…**"

Dengan serangan terakhir, MetalEtemon mulai kewalahan menghadapi lawannya ini. Tapi, dia kemudian berdiri kembali seolah – olah tidak pernah terjadi apa – apa padanya.

"**Dark Spirits Deluxe…**"

Serangan itu juga mengenai Pinocchimon sampai ia hampir tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Tapi, ia mencoba untuk berdiri kembali karena ia teringat dengan janjinya tadi. Ia mulai menyerang kembali MetalEtemon.

"**Bullet Hammer…**"

"**Number One Punch…**"

"**Flying Cross Cutter…**"

"**Full Metal Hip Attack…**"

"**Bullet Hammer…**"

"**Banana Slip…**"

"**Flying Cross Cutter…**"

"**Dark Spirits Deluxe…**"

Mereka terus menyerang satu sama lain hingga keduanya mulai kelelahan karena energi mereka terkuras habis untuk serangan – serangan tadi. Tapi, keduanya tidak menyerah. Mereka ingin pertarungan ini segera berakhir.

"**Mega Punch…**"

"**Bullet Hammer…**"

Keduanya terkena serangan itu. Keduanyan bangkit lagi dan terus menyerang hingga salah satu dari mereka kalah atau mengaku kalah.

Sementara itu…

Taichi POV

Kami akhirnya mulai kelelahan setelah berlarian menyusuri hutan ini. Kami beristirahat sejenak setelah kami menyadari bahwa jarak kami telah jauh dengan tempat tadi. Akhirnya, kami menemukan sebuah pohon yang rindang yang bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh.

"Hah, capeknya…"

"Iya, capek. Untung kita ada di hutan. Jadi, gak sulit buat nyari tempat berteduh." kata Yamato.

"Baiklah, teman – teman kita istirahat di sini dulu."

"Oh, ya, onii-chan, aku jadi khawatir nih sama Pinocchimon.." kata Hikari.

"Kamu nggak usah khawatir, Hikari. Pinocchimon pasti sanggup untuk melawannya. Kan mereka sama – sama digimon Mega, jadi kamu nggak usah terlalu khawatir."

"Oh, gitu. Baiklah. Aku juga yakin kalau Pinocchimon bisa mengalahkan MetalEtemon." kata Hikari.

Sementara itu…

Author POV

MetalEtemon dan Pinocchimon masih terus bertarung. Mereka tidak mau kalah. Mereka memiliki alasan untuk menang. MetalEtemon yang ingin mengalahkan anak – anak terpilih, sedangkan Pinocchimon yang ingin menyusul mereka.

"Ayo, Pinocchimon. Apa kau sudah mulai menyerah, hah?" tanya MetalEtemon.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih sanggup untuk mengalahkanmu, MetalEtemon." kata Pinocchimon.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Berdirilah dan lawan aku, Pinocchimon.." kata MetalEtemon.

"Oke. Aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini." kata Pinocchimon.

Kemudian, mereka bertarung kembali. Mereka sama – sama kuat. Tentu saja, karena mereka berdua merupakan digimon tingkat Mega.

Takeru POV

Aku sedang melihat kakakku yang sedang memainkan harmonikanya ditemani dengan Gabumon. Aku pun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Dor…"

Kakakku pun langsung menghentikan permainannya dan tersentak kaget ketika aku mengagetkannya.

"Kamu ini, Takeru. Sukanya ngagetin kakak aja." kata kakakku.

"Oh, ya, kak. Ada yang ingin aku omongin sama kakak."

"Apa itu?" tanya kakakku.

"Jadi, denger – denger kak Yamato ini pacaran ya sama kak Sora. Bener gak sih, kak?"

Aku langsung melihat pipi kakakku yang memerah.

"Nggak, kok. Aku cuma teman aja. Nggak lebih dari itu." kata kakakku.

"Beneran, nih? Kakak nggak bohong, kan?"

"Ya bener lah. Lagi pula, kayaknya yang pacaran sama Sora itu Taichi." kata kakakku.

"Ya udah, deh. Aku cuma mau ngomong itu sama kakak. Tapi, beneran, kan kakak nggak pacaran? Nanti aku aduin ke ibu, lho. Atau nggak ke ayah aja sekalian."

"Udah, deh. Percaya aja sama kakak. Masa umur segini kaya kakak ini udah pacaran." kata kakakku.

Setelah itu mereka membicarakan hal – hal yang lain.


	11. Chapter 11

**The New Adventure**

**Chapter 6.2 : The Rose of Sincerity, Rosemon**

**Author : abilspendabo1**

**Genre : Adventure**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter di sini milik Akiyoshi Hongo. Bukan sepenuhnya milik saya**

* * *

Summary :

2 tahun berlalu sejak anak – anak terpilih mengalahkan Apocalymon. Tapi, tidak ada yang menduga telah terjadi sesuatu pada dunia digital setelah anak – anak terpilih kembali ke dunia mereka. Musuh lama pun muncul kembali, apa yang akan terjadi pada dunia digital dan anak – anak terpilih beserta digimon mereka?

Chapter 6.2 : The Rose of Sincerity, Rosemon

Author POV

Taichi dan lainnya akhirnya bangun dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.

"Minna, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" ajak Taichi.

"Tapi, kita harus menunggu Pinocchimon, kan?" tanya Sora.

"Iya. Sora benar, Taichi. Kita harus menunggu Pinocchimon sampai dia menyusul kita," ucap Yamato.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita di sini dulu sampai Pinocchimon kembali," ujar Taichi.

Taichi POV

Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu Pinocchimon bersama yang lainnya sampai ia kembali. Tak lama kemudian, kami melihat siluet di semak – semak hutan.

"Sepertinya itu Pinocchimon," ucap Takeru sambil menunjuk siluet itu.

"Pinocchimon! Kami ada di sini," seru Hikari.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekat ke arah kami. Sosok itu semakin jelas terlihat oleh kami.

"Moki... moki... moki...," ucap sosok itu.

"Suara itu. MetalEtemon?!" ucap Sora.

"Tebakan kalian hampir tepat. Aku, KingEtemon. Dengan kekuatan baruku ini, aku akan mengalahkan kalian," ujar KingEtemon.

"Ikuzo, minna..."

"Agumon... warp shinka... WarGreymon..."

"Gabumon... warp shinka... MetalGarurumon..."

"Piyomon... warp shinka... Hououmon..."

"Tentomon... shinka... Kabuterimon..."

"Kabuterimon... cho shinka... AtlurKabuterimon..."

"Palmon... shinka... Togemon..."

"Togemon... cho shinka... Lilymon..."

"Gomamon... shinka... Ikkakumon..."

"Ikkakumon... cho shinka... Zudomon..."

"Patamon... shinka... Angemon..."

"Angemon... cho shinka... HolyAngemon..."

"Tailmon... warp shinka... Ophanimon..."

"**Gaia Force!**"

"**Cocytus Breath!**"

"**Crimson Flare!**"

"**Horn Buster!**"

"**Flower Cannon!**"

"**Hammer Spark!**"

"**Heaven's Gate!**"

"**Sefirot Crystal!**"

Semua serangan itu tertuju pada KingEtemon. Namun, bahkan setelah serangan itu berhasil mengenainya, tubuh KingEtemon tampa terlihat bugar tanpa ada bekas serangan di manapun.

Author POV

KingEtemon tampak masih mampu berdiri tegap dengan kedua kakinya. KingEtemon bersiap untuk meluncurkan serangannya.

"**King Mon-kick!**"

Serangan itu berhasil mengenai semua digimon anak – anak terpilih. KingEtemon bersiap untuk menyerang sekali lagi.

"**Monkey Wrench!**"

Serangan itu membuat semua digimon anak – anak terpilih de-digivolve menjadi tahap anak – anak.

"Moki moki moki. Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, moki!" ucap KingEtemon.

Crest Ketulusan milik Mimi tiba – tiba bersinar terang. Memicu perubahan selanjutnya dari Palmon.

"Palmon... warp shinka... Rosemon..."

Rosemon. Digimon mawar itu muncul di hadapan anak – anak terpilih.

"**Thorn Whip!**"

Serangan itu berhasil mengenai KingEtemon. Meninggalkan luka berat di sekujur tubuh KingEtemon.

"Sial! Kalian akan kukalahkan!" seru KingEtemon.

"**Roses Rapier!**"

Serangan terakhir Rosemon itu berhasil menghapus keberadaan KingEtemon, mengubahnya menjadi data lalu data itu terhapus. Tapi, di saat – saat terakhirnya, ia seperti mengucapkan kata – kata terakhirnya.

"A... po... ca... ly..." ucapnya dengan nada rendah.

Dan, datanya benar – benar menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

Taichi POV

"Apocaly?" tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku berpikir sejenak dengan kata yang KingEtemon ucapkan.

"Tunggu dulu. Kalau KingEtemon ada di sini, berarti Pinocchimon... Pinocchimon sudah..." ucap adikku Hikari yang tidak berani melanjutkan kata terakhir untuk kalimat itu.

Kami beristirahat sejenak seraya berusaha untuk menenangkan emosi kami yang tampak sepertinya tidak stabil beberapa waktu yang lalu. Stelah beberapa lama, aku memutuskan melanjutkan perjalanan bersama dengan yang lainnya.

* * *

**Hai, minna... Setelah sekian lama aku hiatus akhirnya aku kembali dengan chapter baru... Gimana ceritanya? Bagus, nggak? Tunggu chapter berikutnya, ya...**


End file.
